wewuzclubsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Baguette War
Background Following his second Exile from the Animation Association, Blooferius created a group of Baguettes from the land of the Frog Legs. These men, though not as advanced in magecraft as the others, could wield a mighty weapon known as the "Baguette". The war began as Blooferius' men laid siege to the settlement where the Animation Association was based, either killing those who stood in their way or assimilating the survivors into their army. The first day of the war began as out of nowhere, a barrage of rocks hailed down upon the association. Thanks to his quick acting and having anticipated this attack, Reginald of the Upside Down used Barrier Magic to ward off the barrage and quickly formed a punitive force, called the Baguette Breaking Brigade. Though it took nearly 2 years of fighting, they managed to ultimately defeat the Baguettes, but not before Blooferius cursed the BBB and Daniel, leader of the then Animation Association, dooming their following kin to forever do battle with the future Baguettes. Participants The First Baguette Breaking Brigade - 12 members The Baguettes - 30 members Enslaved Villagers - 50 members Weapons Baguette - On the outside, a delicious, frenchmade bread snack. On the inside, a metal reinforced weapon known to easily break bones, also capable of firing stone, splinterwood and appendages. Blooferius was known to wield a more powerful model known as "Dragonslayer", which was too large to be called a Baguette, it was more like a slab of bread. SUTANDO - A psychic manifestation of the users will and strength of heart. Known to take many forms depending on the user. The higher members of the BBB were known to use very powerful Stands, Reginald of the Upside Down in particular had one capable of stopping time. Timberland Stomp Machines - Developed by the negro members of the BBB, they were shoes with the ability of stomping female enemies no matter how small the user. They had a draw back of not being useful in stomping males however. Casualties 2 BBB Members (their Stands became Requiem Stands however and continued to fight on, now safeguard their gravestones) 23 Baguettes - 4 of the remaining 7 were kept as sexual livestock for the BBB, the other 3 ran away at some point in the war, never to return. 50 Enslaved Villagers - No one actually knew who's side they were on and they were killed by both the BBB and the Baguettes, many of them were promiscuous females (later came to be known as Thots) and were stomped. Results Victory for the Animation Association and the Baguette Breaking Brigade. The Baguette was seen as inferior to magecraft and was subsequently developed into an actual food. Timberland Stomp Machines became actual footwear, however their stomping ability remained just as effective and now worked on both genders. The Blooferius curse is still active. BBB descendants to this day will still find themselves doing battle with Baguettes at some point in time.